<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilac Looming by Nyanoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909265">Lilac Looming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanoka/pseuds/Nyanoka'>Nyanoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glory Dancing Among the Junipers and Dandelions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Swap, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plushies, Shota Nezu | Piers, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Stuffed Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanoka/pseuds/Nyanoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are supposed to special.</p>
<p>Though, Victor doesn't think most of them involved a childhood stuffed toy. Not that he minds.</p>
<p>It's Piers after all, and he's always taken care to accommodate him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masaru | Victor/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glory Dancing Among the Junipers and Dandelions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilac Looming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably the most vanilla sex I've written in a while tbh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand brushes through Piers’s hair, untangling the dark strands and massaging the scalp, as soft lips gently press against his forehead, motion quick yet wholly affectionate.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” Victor murmurs, warm breath tickling as he straddles him. “You don’t have to force yourself to.”</p>
<p>Piers nods, shivering, more a consequence of nervousness rather than any sort of chill. If anything, it’s hot, humid in a way that make him flush, cheeks dusted with pink and body trembling lightly, every movement drawing another creak from the bed springs.</p>
<p>“I am.” Piers’s arms tightening, drawing his stuffed plushie closer to his chest. “You’re here, and Mr. Ziggy is too.”</p>
<p>At his words, another kiss presses against his skin, motion equally gentle as the last, and a hand settles atop Mr. Ziggy’s head, ruffling the ragged, well-worn fur before withdrawing, fingers coming to caress Piers’s cheek.</p>
<p>“That he is,” Victor says, voice soft, even. “But still, are you sure? We don’t have to rush it if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Piers nods. “I am! I want to.” He shifts, clothed thighs brushing briefly against Victor’s and motion a consequence of their closeness. “I want my first time to be with you. It’s supposed to be special, and you’re not gonna hurt me on purpose. It’s fine, really. I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Sincere in a way that only an eight-year-old—Piers would prefer nine, birthday fast approaching—could be, voice lacking entirely in the depth of puberty and sweetly soft.</p>
<p>“Really,” Piers continues, expression expectant. “I trust you, and Mr. Ziggy does too.”</p>
<p>Victor feels a soft snout bump against his chest then, cool plastic nose rubbing briefly against his bare collarbone in a faux kiss before Piers pulls the plushie back, hug tightening once more.</p>
<p>“Please? I really do. I promise.”</p>
<p>At Piers’s words, Victor feels his his chest clench, sensation accompanied by a twitch from his cock.</p>
<p>Too cute, utterly too cute.</p>
<p>Piers is entirely too cute, charm only accentuated by the way his shirt drapes over his shoulder, white fabric excessively large, covering pink Pikachu-print pajama shirts, and skin bare—as small as he himself is, Piers is even smaller, waist thin and wrists even thinner, bone jutting—and by the way he looks at him, blue eyes already beginning to water and pale pink lips half-parted as if ready to form another plea.</p>
<p>Combined with Mr. Ziggy himself, ragged body worn from years of love, button eyes mismatched in coloration and shape rather than the standard red and stitches obvious, it’s entirely too cute.</p>
<p>Thus, Victor couldn’t quite help himself, mouth soon covering Piers’s in a sloppy kiss and motion met with an eager thrust, small bulge coming to rub against his own. When his hand slides into his shorts, fingers trailing along smooth skin, Piers moans, soft and high and muffled, and another thrust meets his inner thigh. With each thrust, he feels Piers’s plushie brush against his chest, soft fabric and fur tickling.</p>
<p>He wants to touch him, palm wrapping around a tiny, hairless cock and tugging, each motion drawing Piers closer to an orgasm, but he doesn’t.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want their experience to be quick, overly forgettable outside of its status as a first time.</p>
<p>Though, it isn’t that Piers is particularly new to sex. Piers has always been eager, insatiable and always desperate for affection and for pleasure. Furthermore, they’ve shared enough touches together, contact ranging from blowjobs to handjobs and even to fingering and rimming among a number of other activities.</p>
<p>But they haven’t fucked in the truest sense of the word yet, not until tonight anyhow.</p>
<p>Tongue sliding against Piers’s, little gasps and moans drawing another twitch from his cock, Victor presses his palm against Piers’s inner thigh, fingers stroking at the soft flesh and occasionally slipping into his briefs’s leg opening, fingertips just barely grazing at his balls and cock.</p>
<p>With every touch, Piers bucks against him, desperate for friction and contact.</p>
<p>“P-please,” Piers says as they separate. A bit of spit dribbles from his mouth and down his chin, saliva dripping onto his shirt. “Hurry up. Please.”</p>
<p>He thrusts again, cock grinding briefly against Victor’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Victor murmurs, lips trailing kisses down Piers’s neck. He wants to bite down, teeth marring the skin, and hear Piers squeal, noises high-pitched and interspersed with moans and pleas, but he doesn’t.</p>
<p>As much as he wants to mark Piers as his, he also doesn’t want Marnie to find out.</p>
<p>He doesn’t think they would be able to explain away a hickey, teeth marks too human to be explained away as Zigzagoon’s doing, and a scarf wouldn’t help all too much. As cold as Spikemuth is, Piers couldn’t wear one all of the time, not without drawing suspicion. He’s never cared for scarves after all.</p>
<p>Too hot and too scratchy,</p>
<p>A noise leaves Piers’s mouth as Victor’s tongue slides along his collarbone, wetting the skin with spit, and as his hand gropes his cock, fingers rubbing gently against the front of his briefs, wet fabric sliding with each slight movement and agitating him further.</p>
<p>At his ministrations, Piers’s grip tightens around Mr. Ziggy, stuffed animal drawn closer to his body and only accentuating his slim stature. As worn as Mr. Ziggy is, stuffing having compressed and shifted over the years because of frequent washing and love, he is still fairly large, body covering most of Piers’s chest.</p>
<p>Another <em>please</em> leaves Piers’s mouth before he thrusts again, bulge rubbing against Victor’s palm.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Victor repeats, words muffled against Piers’s skin and whisper eliciting a shiver. “Be patient. I’ll take care of you soon.”</p>
<p>Pressing another kiss against Piers’s collarbone, Victor’s tongue soon trails downward, stopping just above the fabric. “Really, promise.”</p>
<p>Piers doesn’t reply, still panting.</p>
<p>“Trust me,” Victor continues. His hand moves to pull Piers’s shirt further down, revealing a perked, pink nipple. Leaning downward, Victor takes it into his mouth, nub rolled gently in-between his teeth and upon his tongue, as his hand goes to play with his other nipple, nails twisting and pulling at the sensitive flesh. A whimper leaves Piers’s mouth, body shaking as another clumsy thrust comes.</p>
<p>Too eager and too desperate. Piers has always been too curious, too insatiable, for his own good.</p>
<p>When his fingers finally slip into the waistband of Piers’s briefs, a shudder comes followed by another soft <em>please</em>, pre-cum leaking onto his hand with each slight movement.</p>
<p>Cute, entirely too cute in a way that causes his own cock to harden further.</p>
<p>Wrapping his hand around Piers’s cock, length fitting neatly in his palm, Victor begins stroking, thumb and forefinger rubbing at the slit, nail dipping in occasionally. With each tug, Piers squirms, soft moans interspersed with the same needy pleas of before.</p>
<p>He almost wants to move, shifting their positions as to thrust into a waiting mouth, but he stops himself. As much as they would both enjoy it, he doesn’t want it to devolve into a series of blowjobs. He knows Piers well enough to understand his inclinations, mouth always eager to suck on cock.</p>
<p>Instead, Victor shoves his fingers into his mouth, pushing them inward and toward the back of Piers’s throat, just deep enough to avoid the gag reflex.</p>
<p>A groan leaves him as he feels a small tongue lick at his fingers, eagerly swirling around the digits and probing lightly underneath the edges of his nails. Idly, Victor notes the bits of spit dripping onto his skin and hair, warm and wet.</p>
<p>With the ministrations on his chest, the fingers in his mouth, and the hand still stroking his cock, it doesn’t take long for Piers to cum, orgasm coming with a moan and a thrust, hips rising off the bed and bumping against Victor’s thighs.</p>
<p>Though, despite Piers’s orgasm, Victor doesn’t stop stroking, fingers still tugging at his cock, cum smearing further with every motion and every motion met with an uneven thrust from Piers.</p>
<p>There’s a particular eagerness when his fingers finally leave Piers’s mouth, occasion marked by another <em>please</em> and another clumsy, impatient thrust; eagerness only heightening when his hand moves to pull Piers’s shorts and briefs downward, fabric bunching around his knees.</p>
<p>Teeth leaving with a light nip, Victor soon presses another kiss to Piers’s lips, openmouthed and readily accepted.</p>
<p>As immersed as he is, Piers doesn’t notice when Victor’s hand moves downward, not until wet fingers press against his ass, prodding at the opening.</p>
<p>Separating from the kiss with a light <em>pop</em>, Victor murmurs, “It’ll be fine. Just relax.” He presses a digit against Piers’s ass, pushing lightly inward. “It’ll be easier that way.”</p>
<p>Piers doesn’t reply, body only shuddering and grip only tightening on Mr. Ziggy. Thankfully, however, Victor feels Piers relax, finger soon pressing inward with minimal resistance.</p>
<p>Pressing another kiss to Piers’s collarbone, Victor pushes another finger into Piers, motion drawing another shiver as his ass clenches around the digits.</p>
<p>Warm and tight. Victor couldn’t quite help the groan that leaves his mouth, impatient.</p>
<p>He wants to fuck him so very badly, slender fingers replaced with something much bigger and movements much less slow and gentle, lacking in the necessary preparations.</p>
<p>But still, he couldn’t, not now anyhow. He couldn’t rush, not with the way Piers looks at him, cheeks flushed, body trembling in both nervousness and anticipation, and eyes wholly trusting.</p>
<p>As much as he wants to, he couldn’t. He doesn’t want to hurt him after all.</p>
<p>Instead, his fingers only delve deeper, stretching him and coating his inside with saliva.</p>
<p>Outside of their breathing and the light creaks of the bed, there isn’t much noise.</p>
<p>Not until his fingers press against his prostate, movement eliciting a squeal and another shudder, hips bucking upward and a twitch from Piers’s cock, length already hardening once more.</p>
<p>Hand moving to caress Piers’s cheek, Victor presses his fingers against his prostate again.</p>
<p>“Careful,” he says as Piers’s hips buck once more. His fingers continue to rub against his prostate, every touch drawing another noise and thrust.</p>
<p>It is only when Piers cums again that Victor withdraws his fingers, body soon shifting, positioning himself in-between Piers’s legs.</p>
<p>When Victor pulls his boxers down, Piers thrusts against his cock, ass grinding at the tip.</p>
<p>“P-please.”</p>
<p>It’s a simply request, one that Victor readily fulfills, cock sheathing in one swift motion and motion drawing a loud squeal from Piers, legs soon coming to tightly around Victor’s waist.</p>
<p>“Relax,” Victor repeats as his hand moves to stroke at Piers’s hair once more. “It’ll hurt less that way.”</p>
<p>It isn’t much of a consolation—he could already see the tears beginning to form—but at the very least, Piers nods, panting.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Victor thrusts, balls slapping against Piers’s ass and drawing a scream.</p>
<p>He almost stops then until Piers speaks, pleas now familiar.</p>
<p>“K-keep goin’. P-please.” Victor notes the way Piers’s grip tightens, knuckles white. “I can take it.”</p>
<p>He really shouldn’t, but he doesn’t have much of a choice, not when Piers moves, pushing against his cock and urging him to continue.</p>
<p>“P-please.”</p>
<p>Cute, entirely too cute and thus, Victor finds himself complying, cock rutting into a tight, warm hole with a <em>squelch</em>.</p>
<p>Their pace isn’t quite even—Piers is still too tight, hole clenching around his cock in a way that makes him moan—but he doesn’t expect anything else, not with their difference in experience, movements uneven and either too quick or too slow.</p>
<p>But still, he doesn’t mind, not with the way Piers looks—eyes teary, skin flushed pink, and lips parted, breathless and shaking, chest heaving underneath the white fabric—and with the way everything feels, warm and tight.</p>
<p>Leaning downward, Victor kisses him, messy and wet as the ones before and tongue met eagerly.</p>
<p>It isn’t quite a consolation—he could feel Piers tremble beneath him, feel every slight movement and and hear every slight moan; part-pain, part-pleasure—but he doesn’t think words would help.</p>
<p>Thus, his hands move to stroke Piers’s hair and to grip at his hip, careful as to avoid bruising.</p>
<p>It isn’t a surprise when Piers cums first, orgasm spilling upon his stomach in squirts. As young as he is, he wouldn’t be able to last for long, especially not with his previous orgasms.</p>
<p>Though, true to nature and even with his orgasm, Piers doesn’t stop pushing back against his thrusts, still too eager for contact and eagerness only increasing when his cock rubs against his prostate, action drawing a high-pitched whine.</p>
<p>Thrusting once more, Victor sheathes himself fully in Piers, cock grinding against his prostate and cumming, warmth drawing a noise from Piers as his legs tighten around his waist, movement finally stopping in a shared orgasm.</p>
<p>When their kiss finishes, teeth nipping and lips separating with a wet <em>pop</em>, Victor strokes Piers’s hair again, fingers soon trailing downward to caress at his cheek.</p>
<p>After a moment, Piers frowns, shifting slightly and drawing a light shudder from them both, ass clenching around his cock once more.</p>
<p>“He’s dirty.” Victor feels a soft snout bump against his chest, fur wet with both sweat and cum. True to Piers’s words, Mr. Ziggy is dirty, bits of cum, sweat, and spit covering the worn body.</p>
<p>Victor’s hand brushes through Piers’s hair, gently untangling knots. “We can give him a bath later—in ten or so minutes if you want.”</p>
<p>At his words, Piers nods, satisfied, before shifting once more in an attempt to draw closer to him.</p>
<p>In return, Victor pulls him closer, pressing another kiss against his mouth.</p>
<p>Victor doesn’t expect much else then—Piers has always liked cuddling after, moments quiet—but to his surprise, he feels Piers shift again.</p>
<p>“Mr. Ziggy too please.” Eyes expectant, Piers gently pushes the plushie against his chest.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Nodding, Victor presses a soft kiss against Mr. Ziggy’s nose.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Sincere and soft, Victor feels his heart clench.</p>
<p>Too cute—Piers has always been too cute, too hard to deny.</p>
<p>Thus, Victor finds himself pressing another kiss against Piers’s lips, kiss met with enthusiasm and noise.</p>
<p>Cute, entirely too cute.</p>
<p>Sweet as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh, I've been thinking about writing about someone hugging a plushie while they're getting fucked for a long time, but I didn't get to use it until now...I still like to think that Piers was a big crybaby when he was younger too...super Baby™ with a childhood plushie too...and I like to think the Zigzagoon plushie is a gift from Marnie tbh...</p>
<p>I don't know. I enjoy that headcanon a lot because then it's like...super gap moe when Piers grows up...what happened there...</p>
<p>I'm still trying to knock off something cow-themed for the Year of the Ox as well...but I am in the mood for more Trans!Piers/Trans!Victor, so maybe I'll combine those ideas into one?</p>
<p>I also wanna get back to writing in my normal writing style, but it's more fit for more serious works rather than "raunchy." Super flowery and all that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>